Silence Is Golden
by RedMarc99
Summary: Everything is always peachy-keen in Danville! Until one day, someone might ruin the fun for everyone! Who is it? Read the story to find out!  MY SECOND STORY AND MY FIRST P&F STORY! Please review!
1. The Story Begins

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm back with my newest story! Sorry I was gone so long without writing ever since "In Love With A Squirrel"! Anyway here's my first P&F fanfic! Enjoy!**

Silence Is Golden

Chapter 1

Ah, Danville. Home to the famous pre-teen fun-makers, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Summer was a blast so far thanks to the boys, don't you think? Of course, it's not always fun and games with everyone in Danville. In fact, there was one day when one person almost ruined everyone's summer fun. Come, I'll show you! Just look up there at the corner of the wall for the flashback...other side, guys...

The boys were under their tree, relaxing.

"So Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" Phineas asked his stepbrother. Ferb shrugged his shoulders in silence. Ferb's silence. Never gets old, does it?

"Well, there's a world of possibilities...maybe we should make a list...wait, speaking of which we never made that list did we?" Phineas said. Ferb shook his head.

"Huh...maybe we should go make one now! Come on, Ferb!"

Ferb followed his stepbrother to their room and already started on some ideas for the long list. On Phineas' bed, Perry was sleeping, all curl up and snoring his platypus snore.  
>All of a sudden, Perry's watch started beeping. Of course Perry knew what this meant. It was time for some action at work. So Perry put on his fedora hat and he finds his latest secret entrance to his lair...the shower drain.<br>Hardly fitting down the drain, Perry squeezed as much as he could while his theme song kept playing.

"Doobie doobie doo ba, doobie doobie doo ba."

Finally, Perry went down the drain and landed in his chair, waited for Major Monogram to appear on the screen.

"Ah, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz was last seen collecting parts for another one of his -anators that have some sort of laser thingy attached to the top and it shoots things and people and...uh...well it shoots. Anyway, get over there!"

Perry mounted his hovercraft and flew away to Dr. Doof's to stop his plan...hopefully.

Meanwhile at the house: "So we plant the parsnips before or after Candance comes?" Phineas asks Ferb. Ferb looked at him with a "what do YOU think?" look in his eyes. "Oh after, AFTER Candance comes...I got it now."

End of Chapter 1

**Well that's the first chapter! Please review if you don't mind! I use everyone's feedback! Tell me if you want me to continue! And you know the rest. See ya later!**


	2. The Plan

**Hello! Chapter 2 is here for you!**

Silence Is Golden

Chapter 2

Perry landed on the roof of Dr. Doof's building. He cut through the roof and the snuck inside, trying to be undetected. But of course, he was soon trapped by a chain that wrapped around him ever so tightly.

Doof smirked and laughed at the sight of it.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. You are just in time to witness my latest invention!"

Perry rolled his eyes as this was one of his most said lines.

"Hey! Are you rolling your eyes at me, Perry the Platypus? Do I bore you? Am I a boring person, is that it?" The platypus just stared.

"Thought so." Doof then dramatically shouted, "BEHOLD! THE CLUMSY-ANATOR!" as a oddly-shaped machine with a laser on the top dramatically rose from the floor.

"I know what you're thinking. Why did he build this? Why is it called the Clumsy-anator? Why is he listing lots of questions? Well, I'll tell you. You see, one night when I looking through the dumpster for...um...parts, I came across a pocket dictionary just sitting there!  
>So I opened it up and came across the word clumsy and I thought, this would make a good idea for an invention!"<p>

Then, there was awkward silence between the two.

"What? That's it! Not all my backstories have to be extremely long Mr. High Expectations! Geesh, I got an idea for an invention from a DICTIONARY! Isn't that creative enough for you?"

Perry blinked twice.

Doof mumbled to himself. _Look at me, I'm a arguing with a platypus..._

Well, back to those questions. The Clumsy-anator makes anyone who is zapped by the ray a complete annoyance to be around. It pretty much makes them useless! And if I zap about half of the population of the Tri-state Area, everyone would get so mad at each other for doing things wrong that the whole Tri-state Area would go into mass chaos!" Doof laughed his evil laugh at the "genius" of this plan.

Perry was now worried. What could this invention do if he didn't escape? He thought hard...

Meanwhile back at the house:

"Ok, Candance is just leaving on her date with Jeremy so the parsnips are ready!" Phineas said.

But Candace walks in at the last minute...

"Phineas! Ferb!" Her voice starts to deepen. "Uh oh, parsnips! AAAHHHH!" Candance runs out of the backyard with her face red.

"Oops..."

End of Chapter 2

**That's all for now! Be on the lookout for Chapter 3! Please review!**


	3. I'm Sorry

Dear readers,

I'm sorry for the hold-up on this story. I apologize for inconvience, but I've decided to put this story on hold for a while. I've been very busy with a lot of things I don't have all the time in the world for.  
>I will continue Silence is Golden as soon as I can. Once again, I'm sorry and I'll get back soon.<p>

Marc 


End file.
